Midnight Hot Spring's Holiday with HxH Chara
by Ai-Ryuusa
Summary: Hmmm... Go to Hot Spring with HxH chara? Never mind it before? Di fanfic ini Gon & Leorio benar-benar merasa kedinginan di tengah malam... Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua sahabatnya untuk menolong LeoxGon sebelum mereka membeku? Check this out... The story contain Little Humor and Little Friendship... XD Thanks for reading...
1. Chapter 1

Halo, semua … *Piece pose*  
Perkenalkan…  
I'm Ai Ryuusa, the new author in this fanfic (specially for HxH)….  
Welcome to my first time fanfic in this fandom…  
Glad to meet you…

Di fanfic pertama ini ,aku coba untuk buat cerita dengan genre humor…  
Ok… Just Happy Reading… Ai akan dengan senang hati menerima saran & kritik dari teman-teman sekalian….

Theme : **Midnight Hot Spring's Holiday with HxH Chara**….

Disclamer by : **Yoshihiro Togashi**not me… ^^v…. If HxH's mine, I'll make Kurapika be my boyfriend, Gon & Killua be my super cutest little brother , Leorio be my grandpa' hmmm or my doctor… *bletak*…. Xixixi

Genre : Friendship & a little sense of Jayus Humour *hmmm, may be….*

Main Chara : Gon x Killua x Kurapika x Leorio

Language : Indonesian of course

Sebelum mulai :  
Perhatian!  
- Membaca FanFic ini dapat menyebabkan : bingung, bete, ke-linglung-an yang luar biasa, berhari-hari speechless, ketawa-ketawa sendiri kayak orang gila ( audience : kalo mau gila, yah gila aja sendiri! Jangan ajak-ajak kita donk *timpuk author* )dan masih banyak lagi efek samping lainnya….  
- Okay, guys…. Check this out….  
Happy Reading…. ^^v

**Chapter 1**  
**So Cold x Midnight x Alarm**

Di suatu tengah malam yang tenang…

Di kamar Gon dan Killua sekitar Pukul 02.02 dini hari….

"Whoooiii…. Killua ! Banguuu….un !"  
Gon , anak kecil yang berambut hitam jabrik itu berteriak-teriak, memanggil-manggil sambil berseru-seru, melompat-lompat, bernyanyi-nyanyi, menari-nari (lho?) - Audience : Hei, author gila! Ngomong apa aja sih?... *siap-siap nyambit pake kapak*  
Ai-sama : Okok…. Kita lanjut…. (dengan ketakutan sambil sweatdrop)  
back to the story

Gon berteriak sambil mengguncang badan seorang anak laki-laki berambut silver yang sedang berlibur ke alamnya (alam mimpi maksudnya ^^v) dengan guncangan sekitar skala 8,0 skala richter.

Akhirnya, sambil mengucek-kucek matanya dengan muka dan rambut yang super duper berantakan sekali kuadrat (?), Killua pun bangun dengan ogah-ogahan sambil marah-marah dan emosi tingkat tinggi.

"Apa-apaan sih! Ini kan masih jam 2 dini hari, lagian ini Hari Minggu tau! Sekolah pada libur hari ini!( Audience : ( bisik-bisik sambil garuk-garuk kepala )Btw sejak kapan Gon & Killua sekolah?), Gangguin orang tidur aja! Ngantuk tau!". Jawab Killua dengan nada marah-marah sembari menjitak kepala Gon.

Auuuuu!  
Audience : ( celingukan g' jelas ) lho kok suara Gon kayak cewek?

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang…

Ai-sama : ( sambil megangin kepala yang benjol ) Whooi! Killua kok aku yang dijitak? Aku bilang jitak kepala Gon, bukan kepalaku!  
Killua : (dengan tampang g' berdosa sambil cat face ala Killua + cengengesan & gaya yang cuek bebek) Sorry… abis mana tega aku jitak Gon yang imut so cute mending jitak kepala kamu yang amit-amit itu, lagian siapa suruh bikin cerita g bener? ( menoleh ke Gon dengan mata berkaca-kaca )  
Gon : ….. (speechless & sweatdrop di pojokan)  
Audience : Terus Killua jitak aja sampe kamu puas! (sorak-sorak sambil nari gaya cheerleader)  
Ai-sama : Okok…. Aku nyerah…. (nyembah-nyembah) Btw…kok jadi ngelantur sih? Back to the topic guys!

back to the story

"Killua …. Dingin nih!" sahut Gon sambil gemetaran & menggigil kedinginan.

"Oh… don't worry…. Don't worry…. Akulah di sini hei, hei, hei ,hei teman (kok malah nyanyi?) ! Sini kupeluk biar hangat! Nyaaahhh!" seru Killua sekenanya lalu berlari dan melompat ke arah Gon seperti anak kucing yang kegirangan bertemu majikannya lalu secara serta merta memeluk Gon sangat erat, sampai Gon hampir g' bisa bernapas. Kemudian karena panik, Gon menendang bantal, selimut, guling, lampu tidur, lemari, laptop, meja, kursi,… Pokoknya semua barang yang ada di kamar mereka. Ai-sama (alias author) malas nyebutin satu-satu karena berbagai macam barang dijual disini dengan harga promo (emm… maksudnya banyak banget barang di sana ).

Bruk!

Brak!

Prang!

Ciiuu!

Doom!

Pyaarr!

Pyassh!

Trektektek!

Audience : (sambil celingukan lagi) lho ada suara kembang api!

Meanwhile…. Di kamar sebelah…. Pukul 02.06 Dini hari

Karena mendengar ribut- ribut di kamar sebelah ,Kurapika (pacar Ai-sama *langsung dilempari 1001 sendal lengkap dengan property lain oleh Kurapika FC *) pun terjaga dari tidur panjangnya lalu membuka matanya secara perlahan layaknya Snow White yang terbangun setelah dicium oleh pangeran ( ok… ini lebay ). Intinya setelah mendengar ribut-ribut, Kurapika terbangun. Sambil membuka penutup mata & penutup telinganya (pake tutup telinga tapi bisa denger yah /plaak/), ia pun membangunkan Leorio yang lagi tidur dengan pulas dengan posisi kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki, kaki kiri di tangan kanan, kaki kanan di tangan kiri ( haaah? ). Pokoknya dengan posisi nggak karuan + berantakan banget deh ( sampe susah jelasinnya ).

Dengan sentuhan lembutnya, Kurapika membangunkan Leorio (Ai-sama: Hei Leorio, aku juga mau sekamar sama Kurapika-san & dibangunin kayak gitu *mandangin Kurapika dengan tampang melas & mata berkaca-kaca*. Audience : Hiiiiii….. Author mesum *lari*. Ai-sama : Biariiiin!)

"Hei, Leorio! Kok di kamar Kiru-Gon rame banget yah? Jangan-jangan ada maling lagi?" tanya Kurapika cemas.

Audience : ( Bisik-bisik ) eh?! Emang ada orang yang mau maling kamar Kiru-Gon? Belom megang barangnya bisa-bisa digorok trus jantungnya diambil & digoreng ma Killua!  
Ai-sama : ( timpuk sandal ke audience ) Woo..oi ! Berisik!  
Audience yang g terima malah balik lempar kue ke author (Audience : ( protes ) Huuuu…. Itu sih mau loh). Hmmm….. Nyemm…. Nyemmm….

"Haa….aahhh! Maling! Apa? Di mana? Siapa? Kapan ? Dari mana? Kok bisa? Truss… malingnya ke mana?" Leorio yang kaget setengah hidup (?!) saking paniknya, berdiri kemudian lari-lari keliling kamar sambil bawa kentongan, truss teriak-teriak & automatically 5W+1H-nya keluar semua.

Byuuu…uur

"Iih… Berisik, loh!" gumam Kurapika dengan cuek, sambil nyiramin kembang-kembang di taman (eh… sorry salah ketik yang bener, sambil nyiram air dingin 5 liter ke muka-nya Leorio yang mesum & jelek banget itu *author lari terbirit-birit karena dikejar & dilempar jutaan pisau sama Leorio & Leorio FC*).

Seketika, Leorio sadar sambil menggigil kedinginan, dia bertanya pada Kurapika.

"Pika-chan ada apaan sih? Kok aku disiram air? Kan Akii…uuu dingin!" ucap Leorio sambil mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ke lengan & punggung Kurapika dengan manja & badan gemetaran karena kedinginan.

Bletak/ Dhuak/

Dengan reflek Kurapika langsung menggetokkan palunya dengan sukses ke kepala Leorio, di mana tadinya palu itu diambil Kurapika dari saku piyamanya. ( terus terang Author sebenernya juga bingung ngapain Kurapika nyimpen palu di saku piyamanya).

Jujur…  
Sebenernya waktu itu, author juga masuk scene dan mau getok kepala Leorio (jealous gitu) tapi g' jadi karena audience keburu nahan author & menggiringnya ke alam sana.

"Sudah, deh! Daripada kita ribut sendiri di sini, ayo kita lihat ke kamar mereka berdua aja." Kata Kurapika dengan cuek setengah cemas ,sambil menggeret kaki ( eh, sorry ! tangan maksudnya ) Leorio dan berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah (?!) menuju ke kamar Kiru-Gon-chan.

Chapter 1 end…

Demikianlah….  
Huuuuufff…Pyiiiuuuhh... Akhirnya Chapter 1 **Midnight Hot Spring's Holiday with HxH Chara**….ini selesai… *lega*…  
Maaf kalo Fanficnya agak GeJe banget (?!), gak lucu, & pendek (?!)….  
This my first story….  
Tadinya Ai mau bikin One Shot Humour Storie, tapi g tahu kenapa tiba-tiba storie-nya jadi panjang …. B'cause of that, Ai , membagi storie ini jadi beberapa chapter biar teman-teman para Reader & Audience g bosan karena ceritanya kepanjangan… ^^v

Okay, guyz… Thanks for reading this storie….

I'll glad if you give me some suggests & critics…

See ya at next storie & Don't forget to review! Nyaaah! ^^v  
Next Storie : Preparation to go to Hot Spring


	2. Chapter 2

Hai…Hai….  
Welcome to the my fics again…  
This is Chapter 2 from the Midnight Hot Spring's Holiday with HxH Chara….  
OK… just enjoy….  
^^v

**Theme : Midnight Hot Spring's Holiday with HxH Chara….**

Disclamer by : Yoshihiro Togashi not me… ^^v…. If HxH's mine, I'll make: Kurapika be my boyfriend, Gon & Killua be my super cutest brother , Leorio be my grandpa' hmmm or my doctor… *bletak*…. Xixixi

Genre : Friendship & a little sense of Jayus Humour *hmmm, may be….*

Main Chara : Gon x Killua x Kurapika x Leorio

Language : Indonesian of course

Okay, guys…. Check this out….  
Happy Reading…. ^^v

-  
**Chapter 2**  
**Still Brrrr… x Preparation x Hot spring**

* * *

"Sudah, deh! Daripada kita ribut sendiri di sini, ayo kita lihat ke kamar mereka berdua aja." Kata Kurapika dengan cuek setengah cemas ,sambil menggeret kaki ( eh, sorry ! tangan maksudnya ) Leorio dan berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah (?!) menuju ke kamar Kiru-Gon-chan.

* * *

.

Di kamar Kiru-Gon …. Pukul 02.12 tepat Dini hari

Killua masih terus memeluk Gon yang masih menggigil. Bedanya kalo tadi Gon menggigil kedinginan, sekarang dia menggigil kejang-kejang karena kehabisan nafas.

Tiba-tiba…

Bruak!

Kurapika mendobrak pintu kamar Kiru-Gon memakai 'kepala'Leorio (heh?!) yang masih kedinginan karena habis diguyur air dingin dengan suhu -15 C. Killua kaget setengah 'hidup' (Ini menandakan Author adalah orang yang optimis jadi pake kata-kata 'hidup' bukan 'mati'/bletak/) sampe ususnya (baca: jantungnya) hampir copot, secara reflek Killua melepaskan pelukan eratnya terhadap Gon. Sedangkan, Gon masih megap-megap berusaha menghirup udara & memasukkan O2 sebanyak-banyakya ke paru-parunya yang mengkerut 20X lipat dari ukuran normal karena hampir 10 menit paru-parunya kekurangan pasokan O2 yang cukup. (Audience: huu..uh sok ilmuan ngomong biologi segala!, Ai : Biarin… Suka-suka gue… ini fic juga punya gue! 'Mank masalah buat loh! , Soimah : Kok gaya ngomongku dibawa-bawa?)

Setelah itu, Gon & Killua saling pandang….. Dan…..

Huahaha…. Hahahaha ….. Hahahaha ….. Hahahaha ….. Hahahaha ….. Hahahaha ….. Hahahaha ….. Hahahaha ….. *dah ah! Ai capek ngetiknya*

Intinya….  
Gelak tawa mereka berdua pecah, bagaikan instrument yang mengalun merdu, mengiringi sunyinya malam yang hendak menyambut cerahnya mentari di pagi hari ( alias : Jam weker yang kedengaran hingga radius 20 km dengan kecepatan suara 340 m/s dan tak ayal lagi m'bikin semua tetangga dalam radius itu kaget & reflek nutup kuping mereka ).

"Mana di mana malingnya berada!" kata Leorio sambil nyanyi-nyanyi g jelas.

"Sekarang malingnya ada di kandang kuda!" sahut Gon & Killua dengan menyanyi dan nge-dance ala Cherrybelle.

"Emank, kita punya kandang kuda?"Kurapika juga ikutan nimbrung.

Sementara Audience cuma speechless.

CUT…..CUT…..CUT….

Ai-chan : ( sambil bawa corong *ehh maksudnya pengeras suara* & naskah script ) Hei! Guys, salah script! Itu script buat take 56…. Ulang, deh…. Ulang…..  
Kurapika-kun : ( ambil script & langsung dibaca ) Pantesan aneh…. Salah script rupanya….. *sweatdrop*  
Leo-Gon-kun : ( angguk-angguk & sweatdrop )  
Killua-kun : ( ambil script & langsung dibaca sambil marah-marah ) Dasar Author g' bener! Ngasih script aja salah! Kan rugi aku yang ganteng ,kece ,cakep ,& macho gini disuruh nari plus nyanyi gaya Cherrybelle…. Malu-maluin keluarga Zaoldyeck aja. Kalo sampe ini diputer, Mati loh!  
Ai-chan : Iya-iya…. Sorry… Ok, guys…. Lanjut…

And ACTION…..

"Mana malingnya?" Leorio bertanya dengan suara keras sambil matanya celingukan ke sana-kemari kayak Popeye yang mandangin lautan dengan tangan model hormat bendera waktu upacara 17-an cuma dicepetin aja videonya plus sikap paniknya yang sejak masuk kamar Kiru-Gon, terus-terusan mondar-mandir berkeliling di ruangan itu. Sementara Kurapika masih tetep sweatdrop sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku temennya yang lebay itu, Gon & Killua justru tertawa makin keras.

Apalagi, setelah melihat 'kostum' yang dipakai sama Kurapika & Leorio…

Yah…. Kira-kira gini deh deskripsinya….

Kostum mereka kurang lebih sama. Pakai panci di kepala, pasang talenan di dada dan punggung yang dihubungkan sama tali rafia, belum lagi botol air mineral merk *tii…iitt* ( merek sensor ) bekas berukuran 1,5L tak lupa dipotong kedua ujungnya, untuk kemudian dipakai sebagai pelindung lengan & kaki, & sentuhan terakhir pakai kaleng kecil yang dibungkus kresek buat sepatu mereka. Sedangkan, bwt senjatanya :  
Leorio memegang wajan di tangan kirinya sebagai tameng & memegang sendok sayur di tangan kanan, sedangkan Kurapika bawa sutil dan centong nasi di masing-masing tangannya sebagai ganti twin swords-nya.

Leorio-kun : App…..phoa?! Sejak kapan aku pake beginian? (shock therapy langsung jadi batu)  
Kurapika-kun :….( speechless diam sejuta bahasa saking shocknya )  
Kiru-Gon-kun : Huahaha…. Hahahaha ….. Hahahaha ….. ( Ketawa makin keras )  
Leorio-kun : ( marah-marah & bersiap mukul pake sendok sayur ) Ooo… Pasti ini kerjaan Author sinting ini!  
Ai-chan : ( gaya ngomong sok bijak ) Udahlah… Please don't be angry, guyz…. Namanya juga Humour Storie, harus lucu kan…(piece pose)… C'mon be professional donk… ( cengar-cengir )  
Kurapika-kun : ( termenung meratapi nasib ) Tapi kok aku jadi di gini'in juga sih?  
Ai-chan : ( gaya cuek & kesel ) Siapa suruh g' mau jadi pacarku, malah lebih milih om-om & laba-laba g' jelas? ( digorok sama Kurapika FC, trus lari terbirit-birit karena dikeroyok Leorio & Kuroro FC )  
Kurapika-kun : Woiii… Gini-gini aku normal, bukan Yaoi! ( marah-marah )  
Kiru-Gon-kun : Huahaha…. Hahahaha ….. Hahahaha ….. ( Ketawa makin keras lagi )  
Audience : Huuu….uuu (kecewa berat)  
Ai-chan : Okok….daripada makin rusuh … lanjut aja deh! (terdesak)  
Leo-Pika-kun : ( berapi-api ) Awaas aja…. Kalo fic ini dah selese, mati loh!

Karena dipaksa audience akhirnya keributan, kerusuhan, & kericuhan itu terpaksa berakhir (?!). Kemudian ,Leo-Pika melepaskan seluruh baju (eh…salah ketik lagi! Seluruh atribut dapur mereka pokoknya). Dan pembicaraan yang tenang pun dimulai.

Brrrr….Brrrrr

Leo-Gon masih kedinginan, sedangkan Kiru-Pika masih duduk santai meskipun suhu di ruangan itu mencapai -100C ( kayak kulkas aja ).  
"Hei, Kiru-Pika-chan, kita kedinginan nih!" kata Leorio bersungut-sungut, sementara Gon masih speechless karena kedinginan.

"Sooo…. Gue harus bilang WOW gitooo, biar loh seneng!" ucap Killua ceplas-ceplos ngomong sekenanya. (Author ditimpuk barbell 500 kg sama Killua FC karena bicara sembrono).

"Makanya, kayak kita donk, pakai baju hangat merek *tii…iiit* ( merek sensor )yang harganya 5 juta Zenny per potongnya!" Kurapika ketularan Killua untuk goda'in Leo-Gon sambil merangkul Killua dengan piece pose & senyum ceria ala Pepsodent.

"Brrr…. Brr…. Germarra karru hirta heergi marrdi aerr rranarrs aarrja?" kata Gon dengan puppy eyes-nya dengan suara tergagap & badan gemetaran karena masih kedinginan.

Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, & audience : Ha…aaaaaaaah ?! Wha…at?

Tiba-tiba dengan gaya sok dan belagu Ai-chan (Author) memperlihatkan penampakannya sebagai sosok manusia ( Haah ?! emank aku bukan manusia? - baru kali ini ada author yang protes sama tulisannya sendiri ) dan berperan sebagai penerjemah Bahasa 'Coldian Country'- Bahasa Indonesia.

"Tadi Gon bilang buat nge-hilangin rasa dingin, mau mandi air panas saja! Gimana sih, gitu aja kok nggak ngerti?"

Killua-chan : ( sweatdrop sambil menggembungkan pipinya )"Salah siapa bikin script yang bikin Gon bilang sesuatu yang g bisa diartikan sama orang biasa."

Ai-chan : (Buang muka, pura-pura nggak dengar ) Biarin, suka-suka aku donk!

Kurapika-kun : (sambil baca buku) Memang mau masak air panas pakai apa?

Ai-chan : Yah pakai kompor donk! Kan ada kompor buat masak air?

Killua-chan : Tapi kompornya lagi rusak tuh… Tadi aja makan malamnya pesan delivery 14045! Anda sibuk, silahkan pesan kami antar! Hehehe…. (Cat face on)

Ai-chan : Terus, kan ada Water Heater di kamar mandi. Pakai itu aja, gimana?

Kurapika-kun : G' bisa dipakai, lagi rusak. Soalnya tadi stop kontak-nya dimainin sama Killua buat nge-charge electricity-nya…

Ai-chan : ( bingung cari-cari naskah ) Ha…ah?! Itu kan nggak ada di naskah!

Kurapika-kun : (nunjuk-nunjuk Leo-Gon) Hey…Hey… Mereka hampir beku tuh!

Killua-chan : (marah-marah & panik melihat Gon hampir jadi es batu ) Lagian kenapa harus mandi sih! Kenapa nggak bikin coklat panas atau minuman hangat aja sih?

Kurapika-kun : Lho? Kan kompornya lagi rusak!

Dan debat itu pun terus berlangsung seru, sementara itu Leo-Gon Cuma bisa duduk manis sambil terus menggigil kedinginan dan saling berpandangan dengan tatapan bingung serta tak lupa juga menampilkan ekspresi sweatdrop mereka... Sampai pada akhirnya….

Ai-chan : (keluar lampu dari kepala, lompat-lompat kegirangan & tunjuk tangan) Ah… Aku dapat ide!

Kiru-Pika-kun :(saling berpandangan & bisik-bisik) Pasti idenya nggak bener lagi deh!

Ai-chan : Let's go to Hotspring!

Killua-chan : (jitak Ai) Mana ada yang buka jam segini!

Ai-chan : Ada kok, di gang sebelah namanya 'SUDIH'(Super Mendidih) Hot Spring…

Kurapika-kun : (tergagap-gagap )Ta…Ta… Tapi itu kan Pemandian khusus cewek?

Ai-chan : So… What gitu loh? Kan kalian tinggal menyamar jadi cewek? Kok repot banget sih? Dipikir simple aja lagi?!...

Gon, Leorio, Killua, Kurapika, & para FC mereka langsung menyerbu Author … Killua menyerang dengan electricity-nya, Gon mengeluarkan jurus Jajanken-nya, Kurapika dengan Judgement Chain-nya, Leorio dengan pisau lipatnya, dan audience dengan peralatan ala kadarnya. Author langsung lari terbirit-birit…

Karena Author melarikan diri maka untuk sementara kelanjutan dari fic ini ditunda dulu yah….  
See you next chapter…

Chapter 2 end…

* * *

Hufff... hosh... hosh... *berhasil kabur dari kejaran Gon, Leorio, Killua, Kurapika, & para FC mereka *

Nah teman-teman & para reader sekalian...

Akhirnya Chapter 2 ini pun selesai...

:D

Thanks for read my story...

maaf kalau isi dari cerita ini banyak menyinggung hati para reader...

Please leave your Review...

:)

**Next Chapter : Hot x Spring x Yaaaiii**


End file.
